


Lover

by foreverandalwaysvictorious



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I guess I wrote something and contributed to the fandom for once, My First Fanfic, One Shot, School Reunion, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious
Summary: Jade and Tori attend their 10 year high school reunion and reminisce about their relationship.
Relationships: Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Niamh for beta reading and encouraging me to write! Based on the song Lover by Taylor Swift.

The invitation arrived on a Saturday in a bright red envelope, embossed with the school logo on the back flap. It caught the woman’s eyes as she sorted through various bills, magazines, and junk mail while sitting at the kitchen table. She was only slightly surprised that it was addressed to a second individual as well as herself. Upon opening the letter, she understood why. Of course, the Hollywood Arts Class Reunion Committee would know the two were living together, she thought as she smiled to herself. It seemed silly that this specific invitation had even been mailed at all since its main recipient still spent her days inside the familiar halls and classrooms. While Tori Vega had once dreamed of being a pop star, she knew her talents were better suited to helping others. Upon graduation, went on to earn her degree in Music Education along with her teaching credential. Hollywood Arts was where her life began, even if saying that seemed like an over exaggeration to some. She couldn’t imagine a world where she wasn’t giving back to the institution which formed her into the person she was today. Had it really been 10 years since their high school years had ended? Time really does fly when you’re chasing after your dreams, she thought. As she examined the letter’s contents, she was broken from her thoughts at the sound of keys jingling and the front door unlocking.

“Tori they didn’t have that bread you wanted. We’ll have to go to the other store tomorrow to look,” called the figure who walked through the door, hands filled with grocery bags. To most, she would unrecognizable. She had long ago traded in her trademark jet-black style for something sleek, yet uniquely Jade West. She let her natural brunette locks grow back in, but her signature piercing and star tattoo stayed. Having a job in the creative industry had its perks, especially when it came to dress code. Jade was now a well-known script writer, creating some of the top shows in Hollywood. She hoped to one day make her way into movies, but she enjoyed the creative control she had in television.

“Oh you had time to go to the store! Thanks babe! Here, let me grab some of those from you!” Tori offered to carry one of the bundles from Jade’s hands into the kitchen. “How did the table read go?” she asked once the bags were placed on the table.

“It went well enough. We have to make a few adjustments to the script, but we’ll worry about that on Monday. For now, I am free to spend the rest of my weekend doing whatever I want!” Jade said as she did a happy little jig in the middle of the kitchen.

Tori chuckled at her girlfriend. “Well maybe we can spend that free time going shopping. Look what came in the mail.” She handed the open envelope to Jade.

“What a waste of postage,” Jade remarked as she inspected it. “Why didn’t they just personally deliver yours to your classroom or something?”

“That’s what I thought too, but they probably wanted it to be formal. Or they were worried a certain someone would receive an individual invitation and take her scissors to it.”

Jade squinted at Tori. “I have not used my scissors to personally destroy something in a few months, thank you very much.”

“Yeah tell that to the magazine you cut up last week,” Tori said.

“That was for ART. Using scissors as a tool to cut out pictures for a mood board is not the same as destroying it.” Jade went back to reading the invitation. “We have a month to plan. I can add it to my calendar. I’m assuming you want to go?”

“Of course I want to go. Everyone’s been so busy. I don’t even know the last time we had more than a brief chat on the phone,” Tori pondered.

“Well Cat is always on tour, Beck is always filming, Andre is probably in the studio again, and no one can get in touch with Robbie even if they wanted to since Cat’s managers took control of his phone.”

“He just had unfortunately timed butt dials to random numbers. Can’t blame them for not wanting to leak Cat’s music when she was in the studio.”

“Well he should’ve told his butt to stop calling people,” Jade commented.

Tori grinned as she rolled her eyes at Jade’s sass. “So, can we go to the mall? I want to get a new dress for the occasion.”

“Let’s get these groceries put away first, clean up your forgotten mail tornado, then we can go. Deal?”

“Deal. Thank you Jade!” Tori punctuated with a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

* * *

The month moved by quickly as both women were kept busy with work and other obligations. Soon the day of the event was upon them, and they were meticulously dressing, accessorizing, and adding the final touches to their hair and makeup. Jade had found a gorgeous emerald green gown that complemented her bright eyes. Tori settled on a deep purple dress that settled right above the knee and sparkled in the light. Both outfits were authentically Jade and Tori. Jade always took longer to get ready, so Tori patiently waited atop their bed. “Are you almost ready?” she asked for what seemed like the fifth time, anxiously checking the clock.

“Yeah I’m done,” Jade said as she exited the bathroom. “Don’t get your panties in a twist darling.”

“You know, I’ll still think you’re beautiful no matter what you smear on your face,” Tori said, as she stood up from the bed to embrace Jade. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“As much as I appreciate the compliment, this gunk is meant to impress everyone else. I can’t have people thinking I’ve turned soft and lost my edge.” She turned to the bedroom mirror to touch up her hair one last time before turning back to Tori.

“You look quite alluring as well. Do we really have to go? I can think of a few other things I would rather be doing instead after seeing you all dressed up…”Jade coyly suggested as she played with Tori’s brown locks, before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“We’ll have time for that later,” Tori said as she broke the kiss. “But right now we are already running late to an event we said we would attend.”

Jade sighed. “Fine. I guess we’ll go see our friends we haven’t seen in forever instead of ravishing each other right here,” she said sarcastically.

* * *

The couple arrived fashionably late to the event. As much as they were both looking forward to seeing familiar faces, Jade still wanted to make a memorable entrance and Tori wasn’t going to complain about it. Everyone got to feel like a Hollywood A-lister for the night, walking a velvet red carpet and having their picture taken before entering the school gymnasium.

“It’s like the Prom we never had,” Jade said as she admired the décor. Gold and silver streamers sparkled in the strategically placed spotlights. Balloon arches framed the doorways and hand painted banners hung along the walls welcoming the class back to their old stomping grounds.

“You mean the Prome I planned? The one you were determined to ruin for everyone?” Tori reminded.

“Yeah, yeah. Same thing. Except this time, I am going to have a lovely evening with an even lovelier lady who somehow found it in her heart to forgive me for being a complete gank.”

“Who said I forgave you?” Tori teased. “The past 10 years could all be part of my elaborate plan for revenge.”

“Oh look, cocktail shrimp! How long do you think it will take me to sneak one into your bra this time?” Jade joked back.

“Jade! Don’t you dare! I still never figured out how the last one got in there!”

“That’s one secret I will never tell,” Jade said as she playfully tapped Tori’s nose.

“Toriiiiiiii! Jadeyyyyy! You’re here!” the girls heard as they were ambushed and suddenly smothered in the tight grasp of a short girl. A familiar curly haired boy was close behind her. “I thought I was never going to see you two lovebirds again!” She released them from the hug and greeted them with a warm smile. Cat Valentine had hardly changed, still rocking the ruby red hair that was an essential part of her brand. She had no trouble scoring a record deal after high school, going on to become one of the top names in Pop music.

“Says the girl who is in a different country every month,” Tori pointed out. “Of course you were going to see us at some point. We never left California. You need to invite us to a show next time because tickets are impossible to get.”

Jade grinned as she turned to speak to the man accompanying Cat. “Your butt finally stopped spilling the secrets of the world-famous Cat Valentine.”

“It’s not my fault I have a very accurate ass– “ He paused as he saw Cat frowning at his choice of words, “asset that presses buttons easily.” Robbie Shapiro now helped Cat with writing her chart topping tunes. They had discovered after Sikowitz’s Bad News exercise that they worked surprisingly well together, both creatively and romantically. Their crazy acting teacher was quite the matchmaker, even if the gang refused to give him credit.

“Hey! There are some familiar faces. What’s up guys?” Andre joined the group, introducing everyone to his new girlfriend. Cat immediately began asking him about producing her next album. Andre Harris was very much in demand in the industry, but he knew he could pull a few favors. “Anything for you Little Red,” he told her as she squealed and hugged him.

Soon the final missing member of the original gang joined them. Beck Oliver still grabbed the attention of every woman around the room, even if he had an equally stunning partner draped on his arm. He had gone to Canada to continue his acting, starring in a variety of films. That’s where he met his new fiancé who he proudly showed off to the group. She was gorgeous and friendly, the perfect match for Beck, Jade thought as she watched them interact. While she once would have been jealous, she was happy for her ex-lover. He deserved good things and this woman made him happy.

“It’s an open bar all night, so let’s grab some drinks and find a table” Andre suggested. They all followed him in agreement.

* * *

“So when do you think you’ll pop the question?” Beck addressed Jade as she watched Tori chat with their friends. The ex-couple had stayed close friends post-breakup and often had heart to heart conversations over text regarding their current relationships.

“Who says I have to be the one to ask?” Jade replied. “Anyway, Vega and I are basically married at this point. Just haven’t had time to make it official.” She took a sip from the glass that had made it into her hand during the night.

“But you would do it if she wanted to right?”

“Well yeah. She’s perfect and deserves to be happy…”

“But?”

“I guess I’m still surprised she’s chosen to be with me out of all people.”

“She loves you. I’ve known that for a while, even if you refused to see it at first. You two are good for each other.”

“Well aren’t you the hopeless romantic Mr. Oliver.”

He smirked at her. “Just offering the observations and advice of a soon to be married man Ms. West.”

“Looks like you picked a good one. I approve.”

“That’s all I ever want from this life. The approval of Jade West,” he teased again before taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

The night was filled with love and laughter. The friends told stories, reminiscing the years of the past while updating each other on the current happenings. As the night came to an end and everyone said their goodbyes, only the sounds of faint conversations and the DJ playing the last songs of the night could be heard. Two women were left standing in the center of an almost empty gym.

“If this is our make-up prom, may I have the honor of enjoying one slow dance with my gorgeous date?”

“Does Ms. Tori Vega want to be swept off her feet by a prince underneath the twinkling lights? Maybe she’ll even get a kiss where her foot pops!” Jade’s dramatic “Tori voice” popped out for the occasion.

“I don’t talk like that! And I obviously don’t want a prince,” Tori pouted.

“Babe I’m joking!” Jade giggled. “Anything for you my hopeless romantic dork. Let’s go dance.”

They placed their arms on each other, Tori softly wrapping around Jade’s neck and Jade settling at Tori’s hips. Slow music gently played through the speakers, the rhythm beckoning them to sway in each other’s embrace. Their current surroundings and the time shared with friends that night caused them to reminisce all those years spent together. So many memories filled with joyfulness, sadness, and every emotion in between.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

The thirteen years they had known each other were not always easy. It had taken almost three years for the girls to not always be at each other’s throats, bickering over things large and small. When Jade broke up with Beck for the final time, her usual snarky attitude took a backseat. She became softer and timid when approaching her friends. While she did not come to Tori for help with her broken heart, she also didn’t push away the friendly face that offered movie nights, weekend outings, and other welcome distractions from the constant ache in her chest. Something that was always blossoming beneath the surface had time to grow in those simple moments, even if the two remained blissfully unaware of the other’s feelings.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

_You're my, my, my, my lover_

_We could let our friends crash in the living room_

_This is our place, we make the call_

The gang spent many nights together at the Vega residence during their senior year. With college and careers on the horizon, they wanted to spend as much time together before they inevitably went their separate ways. Often, everyone was too tired (or drunk) to drive home so a game night would easily turn into a sleepover. Once the furniture was arranged to accommodate sleeping bags and everyone was peacefully resting, two of the six would retreat to the comfort of a certain girl’s room. Whispered secrets and gentle kisses were shared beneath covers well into the early morning hours. Cat was an early riser and was never surprised to see two bodies missing from the living room. As daft as she seemed, she was also observant of the subtle looks and touches Jade and Tori let slip in front of the group. She kept their secret safe from their friends until the girls were ready to become official.

_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_

_I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

Jade was the jealous type. It didn’t help that her boyfriend was the most coveted guy on the campus. Girls were always ready to make fools of themselves, attempting to flirt, even while he stood with Jade in the halls. Beck did his best to calm her insecurities, but she always knew he deserved someone better. Someone kinder, gentler. Someone who was not falling head over heels for one of his best friends.

She didn’t think falling in love with Tori should be as easy as it felt. Nothing with Beck had ever been easy due to her brash personality. The first summer they all spent together caused feelings to bubble up inside Jade. But she couldn’t be in love with the girl and still be with Beck. Fueled by fear, Jade pushed the thoughts of Tori out of her mind as she devoted herself to the Canadian when school started back in the fall. Yet, Tori was always there, annoying Jade with her optimistic outlook and need to be helpful. Jade watched the way guys looked at her, undeserving of the ray of sunshine that was Tori Vega. Unbeknownst to Tori, none of her possible suitors would ever ask her out, after being threatened by a scissor wielding girl in the corners of the school hallways. Each summer after the first, it became harder for Jade to ignore the pull of her heart towards Tori.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_

_You're my, my, my, my lover_

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

“Andre can you please help me finish this song?” Tori begged to her laptop. “I’m not sure I’m going to have hands by the end of it if I keep going at this pace.”

“Calm down chica, you’re doing fine! Just take it nice and slow. Rushing is only going to make things worse,” the man on the other end of the call assured her.

“I don’t think anything will be much worse than this!” Tori exclaimed as she showed Andre her battered hands, cut up from the effort of hand picking the instrument she was determined to learn. “I just wanted to do something unique for Jade. I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“Well learning an instrument doesn’t happen overnight. Let’s start from the beginning again.” 

Even though she had been practicing for over three months, the acoustic guitar was not sounding anything like Tori had imagined. She had to accept her bad luck with all instruments at this point, minus the piano.

After another four hour lesson with Andre over video chat, Tori was ready to give up. Tonight was her and Jade’s anniversary, but her original song was nowhere near ready to perform. She continued to struggle with the strings until Jade returned from work.

“Tori!” Jade called into the seemingly empty house. “I have a surprise for you.” She set a grocery bag on the kitchen table, before beginning to search for the woman. She wandered around their home and into their bedroom after seeing a sliver of light under the door. The woman was met with Tori’s watery eyes and tear stained pages strewn across the bed.

“I wanted to surprise you with a song, but the guitar is a stupid instrument that is so hard to learn,” Tori tearfully explained.

Jade helped Tori clean and bandage her cracked and calloused fingers before asking her to sing the sweet tune, sans guitar. After awarding her praises of the gift, Jade remembered the bag downstairs.

“I know it’s not much, but Happy Anniversary,” Jade offered as she pulled a takeout container from the tote. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I promise once I’m done with this season, we’ll go on a trip.”

Tori opened the box, eyes widening in surprise. “Ooh, my favorite! Thank you babe! Let me get some forks and we can share it!”

There was nothing a triple chocolate cake and some cuddling couldn’t fix, Tori thought as she examined her bandaged hands again. At least the scars would lead to a funny story in the future. 

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_

_All's well that ends well to end up with you_

_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_

_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_

_And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

Jade slid into place as she joined Tori at their usual lunch table on the college campus.

“Hey, Where’s your lunch?” Tori asked.

“Not really hungry, thinking about saving my appetite for something else later.”

“Oh are you going out to that new restaurant? I’ve heard the lobtato is really good.”

“No. I’m coming over to your place remember?”

“Well do you want to order pizza? Or Chinese? I think we might have some coupons for that burger joint too…”

“Tori.”

“Jade. What?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of…” She leaned in to whisper something.

“Ah…well…” sputtered a now flustered Tori, “that’s not really food!”

“Think of it as an after-dinner treat,” Jade smugly said, as she collected her things. “I gotta go. See you after school.”

“Wait, you think you can mention _that_ and then just leave?”

“They need me in the theater for practice. The senior production of RENT can’t happen without Maureen.”

“Jade! You’re the WORST!” Tori called after her.

“You know you love me!” Jade hollered back. 

* * *

Tori sighed contentedly as she thought about where she was now and all that it took to get here.

“What are you thinking about?” Jade asked.

“Not much. Just how much I love you.”

“Glad to know your love for me equates to “not much.”’

“You know what I mean!”

“I love you too Tori,” Jade whispered as she leaned into kiss her.

And yes, just like a movie, Tori’s foot popped, even while aware of a cold crustacean that had found its way into her bra yet again.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_

_You're my, my, my, my_

_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_

_Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover_

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, congratulations! You survived my first ever fanfic. I honestly don't know how this happened. I had an idea and it kinda took control of my life. I've been a Jori/Victorious fan for years and was just now inspired by the revival on Netflix. Hopefully you enjoyed it!


End file.
